


Slip 'n Slide

by inthelittlegenny



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Fem Jack, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 13:16:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10922559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inthelittlegenny/pseuds/inthelittlegenny
Summary: This is from the prompt: 'Who slides around the house in their socks and who catches them before they slip.' (https://prompts-otp.tumblr.com/) It was so fun to write, and helped me temporarily push though my writers block and lack of motivation. And I had to include Oreo's as they are my favourite.Thank you and Enjoy!





	Slip 'n Slide

**Author's Note:**

> This is from the prompt: 'Who slides around the house in their socks and who catches them before they slip.' (https://prompts-otp.tumblr.com/) It was so fun to write, and helped me temporarily push though my writers block and lack of motivation. And I had to include Oreo's as they are my favourite.
> 
> Thank you and Enjoy!

The best thing about the new Fake AH Crew's Apartment isn’t the massive bedrooms, all with separate bathrooms and balcony’s. It’s not that it is a penthouse, with beautiful views of the entire city, or the updated and highly advanced security system. According to the Lads; Michael, Gavin, Jeremy and Ray, it’s the flooring. Specifically, the new, slippery, laminated floor, perfect for racing around in socks.

They’ve made a circuit round the apartment. It starts by the front door, then goes through the open kitchen, round the table and into the heist room. They go around the meeting table, and leave the room, for a winding lap around the living area, then it’s a straight line towards the south facing balcony, where they reach the finish line.

So, as the Gents plan a new heist, the lads decide the race.

“Right, it’s the normal track, and whoever wins gets the last Oreo.” Michael states, as they line-up against the door, with at least one foot touching it. “The only rule is not shortcuts,”

They all agree to the only rule, and start the countdown together as tradition.

“3, 2, 1, GO!”

Michael and Jeremy take an early lead, fighting for first place. Jeremy slides to turn into the kitchen, but whilst he does, Michael barrels into him, pushing him off course.

“I’ve been bunced!” Jeremy shouts, as Ray then Gavin quickly overtake him. They rush around the table, each with a different technique. Michael goes round at full speed, bashing into the counters to slow down, Ray slows to take the corners quickly and glides round them, Gavin uses the table to pull himself, and Jeremy skids around it.

They enter the heist room, where the Gents are gathered round the table. Michael has a small lead, but Ray has a plan. As he passes Ryan, he snags a throwing knife, takes a second to aim and launches it across the room at Michael. He hits with perfect accuracy, so that Michael, and his jacket, are pinned to the wall.

“You fucker Ray! You little shit!” Michael yells, with a chuckle, as Ray slips past him. Geoff abandons studying the map in favour of howling with laughter at Michael. Ryan smirks at Ray’s tactics, a little proud of his devious plan, and Jack giggles, but after Jeremy passes, she helps Michael and releases him.

“Thanks Jack!” Michael shouts, and quickly charges out the room, taking the water bottle from the table.

They race through the living area, weaving between couches and the coffee table. The Gents come out to watch them finish. Ray’s in the lead, and is approaching the final corner before the final stretch. Although, doesn’t notice that Michael has thrown water in the area as revenge. Ray skids on the water, but luckily, Ryan catches him and pushes him to victory.

Gavin follows Ray, and is also caught in the water, but doesn’t have anyone to catch him. He ends up being a mess of wet limbs, sliding on the floor. Jeremy uses this opportunity to leap over the water and Gavin, to finish in a respectable second. Michael takes third, not before accidentally crashing on top of Gavin, who in turn, crawls to the balcony to finish in last place.

Ray throws his fists in the air, and gives Jeremy a high-five to celebrate them coming first and second.

“Woo! That fucking Oreo is mine!” Ray exclaims.

“All this for an Oreo, really?” Ryan sighs, as Michael nudges Gavin with his foot.

“You dead asshole?” He laughs, when Gavin just groans in return. “Sorry boi, I needed to try and eliminate Ray!”

Gavin flops onto his back and stretches him arms up, waving at Michael and gets pulled up.

Jack returns, after quickly going to the kitchen to collect the prized Oreo, and tosses it to Ray.

“To my victory!” Ray says, and snaps the Oreo in half. He shoves the other half into Ryan’s hand.

Ryan gives him a puzzled look, as Ray just shrugs. “Teamwork makes the dream work.” Ray replies, munching down the biscuit. Ryan smiles, kisses Ray on the forehead, and eats his half of the victory.


End file.
